Their first kiss
by tee1
Summary: T/M story. This is a story about Marron and Truks first kiss. Please R


Their First Kiss  
  
By T&M4ever Baby  
  
Authors note: I don't own DBZ or DBZGT so please don't sue.  
  
This is my first story so I am sorry if its to romantic.  
  
Ages: Trunks- 26 Goten-26  
  
Marron-23 Bra-19  
  
It was a beatiful morning in Satan city, the birds were singing, the bees were buzzing and she was still in bed asleep. Ring, ring! Ring, ring! RING, RING! She slowly got out of bed and answered the ringing phone.  
  
"Damn who ever that is. Hello."  
  
"Oh, did I wake you?" asked the handsom voice of a young man.  
  
"YES! What do you what, Trunks" she said getting out of the room and taking the cordless phone with her.  
  
"Marron, would you like me to call back later?" Trunks asked.  
  
"No, no. I'll call you once I am fresh and had breakfast.K"  
  
"Cool. Oh, I am at work. Bye"  
  
"Bye Prez." Marron said and then heard the click so she also hang up.  
  
She walked to her bathroom in her new apartment, in the city. After 30 minutes she came out and had breakfast. At 10:30 am she called Trunks back.  
  
"Hello, who may I put you through to?" asked the receptionist.  
  
"Can you please put me through to Mr Briefs.Oh, I returning his call." Marron told the receptionist  
  
"Hold on."  
  
Then there was a click and another and then, "Hello you've reached the office of Trunks Briefs, I am too lazy to answer the phone so leave you name and phone number and I'll see if its important that I call you back." Trunks' answering machin answered.  
  
"Oh, well, I guess you want to be stuck in that office instead of being with your best friends, Goten and me on such a beatiful day. So--"  
  
She was cut of when Trunks picked up the phone,"Oh Marron, hold on." After a beep Trunks retuurned,"Hey Roonz I was just wondering if you and Goten will join me for the rest of the day at the beach?"  
  
"Well, at last you transfer back to earth, Mr Brief-case. Anyways I'll come if Bra is coming." she finished in a little baby voice.  
  
"Whats up with girls and their little girlie friends. Oh, here comes Bra, hold on let me ask her." And with that Trunks covers the mouth piece and started talking to his younger sister.  
  
"Roonz yeah she's coming meaning you're coming. Right?"  
  
"Of course I am coming,silly." she replied in a mocking voice.  
  
"Great, And by the way never call me Mr Brief-case or silly!!! O.K, so I'll meet you at your apartment with Bra and Goten.Laterz." Trunks instructed.  
  
"Great. I'll be out. Later, Prez." with that she hung up.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Oh, come on Bra I still have to pick Goten up and for the damnit record you don't need all that stuff."  
  
"OOOOOOOO.K. Mr big mouth. I'll just take a bikini" Bra muttered under her breath.  
  
" Now can we go your highness" Trunks asked in a mocking voice.  
  
"Yes,yes,yes.My subject."  
  
********************************  
  
In less than 10 minutes Trunks was at Marron's apartment with Goten in the front seat and Bra in the back seat.  
  
"Hey guys!" Marron greeted her friends as she got in the back seat of Trunks' black convertible.  
  
"Whatz up,Roonz?" asked Goten one of her best friends.  
  
"Oh,nothing,but the sky, the sun and a really hot date." Marron replied proudly.  
  
"So who's the lucky guy?" Bra jumped in .  
  
"Yeah so who's the unlucky guy?" asked Trunks once again in a mocking voice.  
  
"Well, you two remeber the captain of the football team?" she asked  
  
"Chuck?!" both Trunks and Goten said in unison.  
  
"Yes..." Marron replied a little too much dissapointed, "And Trunks you're right and wrong about someone being unlucky, but it's not him."  
  
"Marron, why do you think that you're unlucky,his like the third hottest guy in the world." Bra stated.  
  
"Well I also thought that until I found out why he wanted to go out with me."  
  
"Why?" asked Goten.  
  
"You guys remeber the chick points. Well it's worth double what you have now if you sleep with a virgin, and 10 times as many if you sleep with the winners best friend who's a virgin." Marron answered feeling worse.  
  
"Oh yeah,but me and Goten don't care about it anymore."Trunks stated.  
  
"Well Chuck is still going untill he beats the winner, who is Goten.  
  
"That jerk, why didn't you just say no?'' Goten asked.  
  
"Well I had nothing else to do."  
  
"Well lets drop it, cause we're at the beach." Bra said as the car stopped at the beach.  
  
______________________ 3 hours later  
  
Trunks and Marron were on the beach watching the two love birds, Goten and Bra play in the water while Bra kept blushing when ever Goten talked about how stubon she was.  
  
"Roonz." Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah." she replied.  
  
"Why don't you cancel the date with Chuck and come with me on a double date with the two love birds?" he asked.  
  
"That'll be great. Thats if they don't mind."  
  
"Don't worry they won't mind, cause they asked me to come with them on a double date when ever I have a date."  
  
"I'll call that jerk now and cancel. Oh Trunks, Thanks." said Marron and gave Trunks a peek on the cheek, as he left.  
  
Marron dial Chucks number,"Hey there baby."  
  
"Oh, Polly babe..."  
  
He was cut off by Marron,"You stupid jerk it's Marron and you can forget about ever going out with me! Ugh!!" and with that she hang up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey,lovebirds mind if me and Roonz crash with you guys at the movies tonight?" Trunks called out as he ran towards Bra and Goten.  
  
"We don't mind, but doesn't Marron have a date tonight?" asked Bra.  
  
"Well, she wanted a excuse so she didn't have to go and you always asked me to come on a double date with you two."  
  
"Cool.Are you and Marron going out or something?" asked Goten getting a little curious.  
  
"No!! Where the heck did you get that idea, it's just going to be two best friends with two other friends who are seeing each other." Trunks explained.  
  
"So, you and Roonz are the couple who are seeing each other."  
  
"No! You idiot, you and my sis are the couple who are seeing each other." Trunks explained getting a bit annyoned."You two hurry out and we'll go drop off Roonz and then Goten while they change we'll get ready at home sis for the double date.  
  
"O.k. We are coming." both Bra and Goten said in unison.  
  
*************************************At the movies...  
  
Trunks and Goten came back with the popcorn and sat back down in their seats. The seating was like this Goten and Bra sat together in front of Marron and Trunks. They all weren't in the same row because they came late and those were the only seats left. Through out the whole romance movie Goten and Bra made out, while Trunks and Marron were stuck looking at them when they shifted in their seats.  
  
"That was a good movie." Goten said.  
  
"How'd you know, you two were making out through out the whole movie." Marron stated and when she said that, Bra started to blush deeply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Trunks dropped Bra at home because she was getting tired and was whinning, than he dropped Goten home. Now it was only him and Marron in the car as he drove her home. Then after 5 more minutes of driving he arrived at her apartment.  
  
"Thanks for the great night."Marron said.  
  
"No worroies. It was my pleasure." Trunks replied.  
  
Marron went closer to Trunks to give him a peek on the cheek, but missed and her warm lips landed on his lips and he pulled her closer into a passionate kiss which seemed to last forever. They didn't care who else saw them as long as they could be together.  
  
The END  
  
Give me your commets people on my first fanfic.{Too romantic, isn't it.} 


End file.
